making the right choices
by fdaleny214
Summary: how am i able to handle my private life and still deal with Mr. impatience ...
1. Chapter 1

C.

I don't do the waiting game, never have and never will. What is it with personal life getting in the way of everything that I once knew? I couldn't understand what was so special about being happy in regular vanilla relationships. It doesn't work for me and it never will. The type of relationships I have are way different then your normal ones. I'm what you call a dominant or in the lifestyle of BSMD. It gives me what I need and want. It gives me the control and the sex. Being in the life style and having my own company makes it difficult. I have subs a.k.a known as sub missives. I have every one of them sign the NDA for privacy reasons, because not only they know about what I do but it's the fact that they have more information then I tend to share. They come into my house and see everything including their room, but never going into my room which was always locked.

It was a normal day at work, meeting after meeting, and more meetings. Hey this is what I wanted and now I'm the master of my universe. A couple of years ago I started my own company, now I employ a lot of people who work for my company. I have the money and the recourses at my fingertips. I love the power that comes with it.

I had Andrea ordered lunch, being me I hardly ever have a chance to leave my office without being bothered. Every time I try to get something someone wanted something. It was either contracts signed, phone calls, meeting etc. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Taylor comes into the office and I notice something is bothering him. He's been my head of security from the beginning. So as time went on i got to know him very well on a professional level.

"Mr. Grey, can I ask you something?" He comes over to the chair in front of my desk looking rather werid.

Don't get me wrong I have a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"Taylor I know you for a long time anything you need just tell me and I will make it happen. If you are coming to me to ask for some time off then go ahead. You and Gail take a vacation on me. You deserve to have time off with your wife. Just let me know when so we can talk about replacements until you return."

He smiled and walked out. I hardly ever interact with my staff but he is the only one that I make the exception for. He's done everything I have asked of him. Hopefully he can find someone to take over for him. At least I know that I don't have to worry about having to cook because knowing Gail, she will make food and label them for me.

A.P.O.V

What can I say everything changes in the blink of an eye? Kate had me doing her interview for her because she couldn't do it. So many excuses for her. What did she tell me this time? She is running late and couldn't make because she was downtown and wouldn't be able to make it. I done so many interviews for her that I've become a pro at them. At least I get to use her car to drive because I know that I won't make it with my car. I walk into the building feeling rather confident. I got this. The only thing I don't like is the waiting game. I hate waiting because I can be doing something else. Today I am meeting with Christian Grey, who own his company. I had did my research on him the night before. All I got from it was that he is single always alone in the photos. Come on a guy like that not taken, there's something wrong there.

" , Mr,Grey will see you".

I got up and walked into the office. He was on the phone when I had entered the room. I walked around his office and was amazed at how beautiful it looked. A desk that had pictures of his family I presume. Various arts on his walls from artist I couldn't name. It was like there were telling my story. Each piece showed how I was feeling and how I am feeling right now. It was like they had known me. I touched the painting trying to understand what I was feeling. I didn't like that people can see the real me.

"Don't touch". I felt that I was being punished for something I did wrong. Wait a minute he's telling me what to do? I feel his eyes on me, reading me. Trying to get to see my soul. I couldn't understand it. Just from one look. You know those pictures that look like there always watching you and following you that is how I am feeling.

He comes behind me, and turns me around. OMG those eyes they tell a story a very sad story. It's like I could read them but not no why?

My heart is beating in my chest. I try to talk but I can't. It's like I had lost all words, thoughts, as the silence consumes us. Staring isn't going to get us nowhere. How can that be when I am a social butterfly?

"Hello". He just stares at me as if I have something on my face.

I can do this, I am Anastasia Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.P.O.V

I need to get out of here. I don't like the way he is staring at me. He's looking at me as if he was about to punish me. I left like a kid then and to this very point. It's the look he is giving off. The way his eyes are telling me what exactly he is thinking of doing. The way his eyes follow every more, every breath, watch the way my chest rise and fall. We haven't even introduce our self's and I am getting the feeling that he's reading me very well and I am not liking it. I like my life private and that's is how it's going to stay. I have things that I need to keep safe for very important reasons that I don't want to think about at this moment.

Ana put on the big girl panties and get over the way he is making me feel. The way my heart races and makes me want things that I haven't thought about. I walk to his desk where he is seating looking at me with a smirk on his face. Serious you were pissed and telling me what to do and now you think this is a joke. Missing with me, making me melt. What am I thinking? I walk over to him with a new determination. I own this, I know who I am and not going to let this man get the better of me. I feel the confidence returning. I got this. Hey if he can smirk so can I. if he thinks that he can play with fire then bring it on because he is going to get burnt.

"Mr. Grey, pleasure to meet you. My name is Ana Steele." I came over to him and gave him my hand to shake.

O.M. those hands tells me something different as if he lives a secret life outside the world of acquisitions and mergers. I look into his eyes and confirms something. I sit at the opposite side of his desk where he insisted. He knows that I am the replacement at this moment. I found out that he was reluctant to continue the interview, but were still here.

"Are you going to start asking"? he looked pretty irritated. Well excuse me impatience Mr. Grey.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey but you are a very impatient man". I stared him down, letting him know that I am not afraid of him and I am not going to take his crap any longer.

"Well, Miss Steele you have guts and balls that didn't exist on a pretty beautiful lady as yourself."

I blushed not knowing what to say. Hey we can blame me and my big mouth. The more I hang around Kate the more I become like her in some ways. She has no filter and I'm beginning to notice I am becoming the same way.

After an hour I have found out some very interesting things about him that he seemed happy to offer. I knew from the beginning that likes to be in control not just in his big empire but in all things in life. You try explaining to him that life doesn't work that way. He got upset and frustrated when I had said it, making him walk out for a moment to gather his thoughts. He loves to fly. He has a wonderful family that he told me about, especially his younger sister that he is protected over. You can tell that he has a strong relationship with her. The fact that he was adopted did him well. He didn't let that stop him. His family supported him with love and happiness. His family loved seeing him smile which was rare. When they would see it they would capture him at his element. He made it pretty clear he wasn't gay, and the funny part is that I didn't ask him. He just came out and said it without thinking making him blush. I thought it was cute.

C.P.O.V

What is this lady is doing to me? I am a very private person and here I am almost spilling my entire secrets to her. She sat there looking at me as if I had all the answers to the universe. She had gotten under my skin like anyone has ever done. When she had said something about life not being able to control it I had lost it. I never been so mad and frustrated in my life. I couldn't answer her or be around her life this because I knew what would happen. I had left the office and went to reevaluate everything. I came back with a different mindset then before. I know she knows something about me but I don't know how. Just the way she looks at me. Likes she wants to say it but doesn't know how I am going to react. I hope she doesn't rattle the cage anymore. I rarely do interviews and when I do I keep it simple and straight to the point, but with her I gave her more than I would of have liked.

I couldn't figure out why she was different. In the amount of time that I had spent with her I feel like I had seen her before I just don't where. And I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I followed her out my office door to the elevators where this connection that I didn't realize before started to form. There was nothing to be said it was with the eyes and body language. I knew how to read body language and I can read it pretty well. She was nervous about something but I couldn't tell what.

A.P.O.V

Don't you ever get the feeling like something was going to happen? I don't know what but I am always right. When I get this I'm a nervous wreck. Last time something like this happen my dad was wounded when he was fighting for our country. You see my dad is Marine Solider. He isn't my real dad but he was the one who raised me. He was always away and I had to stay with my mom. My other dad didn't want me and my mom wanted to keep that a secret. Sometimes you don't want know the answers to the questions you ask. There came a time when my dad would come and take me away and raise me. When I became 12 I was legal to make my own choices of who I wanted to stay with. You see at the age of 12 you were able to pick who you wanted to live with but it had to be if they both were in the courts. When the judge had taken my case I had already made my decision and that was final. Since then my mom hasn't spoken to me and I am fine with that. I had a wonderful child hood with my dad and that tells me something. It wasn't always easy but we got through it with help.

Pacing back and forth trying to get this feeling to go away, but I knew nothing is going to take it away. I hate it when this happens it's because it's out of my control and I couldn't do anything about it. This is what I was trying to explain to him.

My body knew before anything else. They knew how close he was, the way he smells, the way he whispers pure sex and dominance. He turns towards me with a penetrating stare making me speechless. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me senseless taking my hands hostage above my head. He kisses me like no one has ever kissed me, making my head cloudy, making me needy. He doesn't speak he turns around like nothing ever happen between us. I try to get my breathing under control, my heart under control.

The doors open and I'm shocked at who I see behind the doors.


End file.
